


watching stars

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Stargazing, its cute ok, non-established relationship, pietro is dead im sorry, pure fluff, talking about past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: A starry night and two women with other things they‘d rather look at.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	watching stars

After a long day of training, both women sat next to each other on the slightly damp grass behind the new Avenger Facility. It was an early night, so Wanda and Natasha decided to spend some totally-not-romantic quality time together, as Wanda liked to call it.

She likes Natasha, not romantically but... okay yes maybe she does really like her like that, but the witch doesn't plan on telling the other woman. At least not in the near future.

As they watch the sun slowly setting, Wanda pulls her thin jacket tighter over her body and lays her head onto the red-haired woman's shoulder.

She freezes for a second and realizes just how horribly gay this must look. But she visibly calms, when she feels a familiar hand snake around her waist to pull her into a warm body.

Wanda knows people don't like it when she listens to their thoughts or if she senses their feelings. But sometimes she can't help herself. 

Just like now, when she would like to break her promise and try to see how Natasha feels. So she does. She closes her eyes to feel what the woman next to her does.

This time it's calming. It doesn't feel like a painful wave of negative emotions anymore. It feels calm and peaceful. Yes, she can feel her own and Natasha's calmness, happiness... and- affection and protectiveness.

The witch opens her eyes, looks up to see Nat's face, and caught her smiling at Wanda. 

"You know that I can feel when you do that, right?" she lowly chuckles.

"Sorry," Wanda mumbles while trying to free herself out of the woman's grip. Then she hears the woman lightly laughing.

"Don't worry. I don't mind anymore."

So the younger girl nods and tucks herself back into the other woman. A comfortable silence falls upon them.

"You know," Wanda starts while looking at the stars, now present on the night's sky, "Pietro always told me I could wish for something when I saw a shooting star."

Natasha hums in agreement. Wanda looks up to meet Nat's eyes. 

"You okay?" 

Natasha looks like Wanda just pulled her out of her deepest thoughts. Shaking her head slightly she sighs.

"Yeah sorry. I just," She started fumbling with her hands now and Wanda is quick to react. She grabs her hands, holds them tight in hers, and kisses them. Slowly Natasha finds an answer. Her eyes glued to their hands as she starts to talk.

"I just think i couldn't wish for anything better right now."


End file.
